


Reunion

by Niullum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Sasuke ends up in a non massacre universe, Dimension Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum
Summary: On a mission, Itachi encounters a person that looks just like his younger brother Sasuke, who died five years ago.It changes absolutely everything.A non massacre AU!20/08/2020: in the progress of being re-rewritten!
Relationships: Uchiha Clan & Other(s), Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 69
Kudos: 232





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had this idea for a while, enjoy!  
> Also! **I am not accepting constructive criticism at this time due to personal reasons, thank you but comments like that will be deleted. Please respect my wishes.**
> 
> .  
> 

The Land of Rice is a small neighbor nation located within the Land of Fire. Not much is known about this place in specific, apart from its endless meadows, rich fauna, and that this is where all survivors from third war hide.

When he was notified that his mission would take place here, Itachi hadn’t been thrilled. _Hokage’s orders,_ his superior said apologetically, handing him the scroll.

After being three weeks in the Land of Rice, the only thing Itachi wants is to be back in Konoha. He settles more in the spot and pushes enough chakra to activate his eyes.

Everything remains the same.

Target hasn’t move one bit. He exhales, careful to not broadcast any frustration and settles a bit more in the tree he is currently hiding.

He wonders how his parents are. If his mother is trying a new recipe or if his father is still stressed about the new police applications, or maybe Izumi is-

“What’s up with the face cousin?” Shisui says behind him and it was only thanks to his reflex that Shisui doesn’t end up with a kunai embedded in his chest. He glances back at his cousin, who cheekily salutes him.

Apparently, he’s in a good mood.

“Nothing,” Itachi replies back. They have been taking turns, while gathering information in the rural village. So far, said target hasn’t moved from the inn...which is rather annoying in the sense they can’t do anything other than to observe and take notes.

His cousin hums, sitting next to him. The only thing he likes from this mission is that at least he is partnered with Shisui, his closest friend.

Then he feels a soft nudge aimed at his rib and the sweet smell of dango hits his nose.

_Typical Shisui._

“We’re on a mission Shisui,” Itachi begins, slightly exasperated but it the end it doesn’t make a difference. Out of his family relatives, Shisui is the most stubborn. Itachi scowls when Shisui keeps poking him until Itachi has no option left than to accept the peace offering.

He takes a bite.

“You’re not going to bribe me with Dango,” He adds when Shisui blinks innocently. They are supposed to watch the target until today, but so far, the only thing they have collected is that Daisuke Sato is a rather obscene man who spends most of his time gambling his money and having sex.

This is perhaps the most useless mission Itachi has ever done to date.

“And you need a break Itachi,” Shisui reminds him with a dramatic sigh. Itachi shakes his head but Shisui is quick to intercept whatever thought Itachi wants to say next.

“Itachi,” He says, losing all joviality aside. There’s this look in Shisui that makes his chest tightens because if there is one thing Itachi despises is pity. He doesn’t wants or needs it. “I don’t think Sasuke would like to see you this way.”

Itachi squeezes his eyes shut at the name of his brother.

 _Sasuke_.

It hurts so much that Itachi grasps harder the kunai in his other hand to the point where he feels the blood trickling down his hands, but that doesn’t stop the familiar feel of sadness. Even if five years have passed since Sasuke died, there is no day in which Itachi doesn’t think of his little brother.

Who would have turned seventeen, _today_.

“That’s the thing Shisui,” He croaks, fighting against the lump in his throat. He locks eyes with his cousin, sharingan spinning rapidly and it replays the last scene he had with Sasuke, once they finally managed to retrieve his body.

The image of his brother’s torn up body _hurts_.

“Itachi,” He hears Shisui and it takes everything to not snap the dango stick in two. Shisui means well, in his own way. They are Uchihas, after all. They have been to curse to love with all their heart and it is thanks to their love that they get to remember everything.

It takes a lot of power to say the words.

“He’s not here anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, pls tell me what you think! ❤


End file.
